The Mess We Are In
by bonesstalker
Summary: This is just how I would like the Rucaya triangle to resolve itself. Will try update weekly if you guys like it :) This is my first story so be kind. I do not own anything to do with GMW. LUCAYA T for slight swearing later maybe. Open to suggestions :)
1. Day One, Part One

"Maya. I need to talk to you. Would you stop avoiding me."

"Ok Huckleberry. I know what this is about. Go after her. I know she's the one who makes you happy. I just bring you down. She builds you up…"

"Maya…"

"It's always been and will always be Riley and Lucas. I've always known that deep down. She loves you, and you love her. She's your New York Princess and you're her Texan knight in shiny flannel."

"What about you? I thought you liked me?"

"I did. I don't anymore. If you hurt my best friend, I'll find a lot worse nicknames than just Ranger Rick."

 _Maya pushes Lucas out the door. Lucas looks back baffled about what just happened in Maya Hart's apartment._

"Go save your Princess, Friar. She needs saving from this mess."

 _Maya closes the door and slides down it, sighing deeply._

"Hope is for suckers."

 _Lucas stared at the door out of confusion over what just unfolded in the rundown apartment before him before turning to walk home. As he left the apartment building, his phone went off. It was Zay._

 **Yo. How'd it go? What did she say?**

 _ **Umm. She encouraged me to ask Riley out.**_

 **Wow. What are you gonna do man?**

 _ **I don't know. For now, I'm going home. I need to clear my head a little.**_

 **Ok man. I'll be right over.**

 _ **I meant alone Zay.**_

 **Oh. Yeah. Totally got that. Well. Text me when your heads cleared a bit.**

 _ **Mhmm.**_

 **See ya.**

 _With that, Lucas began walking home, distracted from the beauty of the sunset around him. A sunset Maya surely would have died at the chance to recreate in her paintings. His mind on one… well, two things. Riley and Maya._

The Next Day

"Hey man. How ya doin?" Zay asks Lucas immediately when he found him at his locker.

"I've been better. I just don't know what to do." _Lucas notices Riley headed towards them over Zay's shoulder._ "I'm just really stuck with this chemistry assignment. I'm sure I'll figure it out"

 _Zay looks at Lucas confused. Did he not know what he meant? Zay was not usually known for his subtlety._

"Hey guys. What's happening?" _the perky brunette called out from behind Zay. Zay lets out a girlish squeal and jumps behind Lucas before realising it was just harmless Riley._

"Haha. I totally knew it was you. Just playin'," _Zay turns to Lucas and whispers,_ "warn me next time man," _before returning to his original position._

"Sure Zay, sure." _Riley replies while laughing. Zay awkwardly laughs along. Lucas, however, was standing frozen, almost petrified. He heard faint talking in the distance._

"Hey. Earth to Lucas. Topanga's? After school? You in?" _Riley asked sweetly._

"Oh uh yeah sounds great Riles."

 _Satisfied, Riley bounces away and Zay is smirking at Lucas._

"What?"

"Dude. You just agreed to go on a date with Riley. Guess that's what you decided on."

 _Lucas laughs nervously,_ "Yeah, I guess so."

Lucas's POV

 _Ok. Date with Riley. Not quite how I expected this to end up but the bottom line is, she doesn't like me…_


	2. Day One, Part Two

_**Hey Guys. I've had a really helpful suggestion about my set out so I'm going to be trying something new with this chapter and it's hopefully more effective. This chapter will hopefully also be longer than the last.**_

The Same Morning

' _Ok Maya. You can do this. It's just another day at boring school with amazing friends and that is it. Lucas and Riley will be officially dating and you are HAPPY for them. You do not like Luc… Ranger Rick. He is a friend at most, if not more like a close acquaintance. Remember, distant but not too distant. You got this,'_ Maya thought to herself as she walked in through the front corridor of her new high school, pushing through her bustling cohort towards her assigned locker. Just as she entered her locks code, Riley appeared out of nowhere. She had started to talk about something to do with volleyball… probably that she was anxious as Riley's head was a magnet for any flying object. But Maya's brain was on a different planet entirely. Left wondering if Lucas had made a move on her perky, pretty friend. Judging by current conversation, her guess was not. As Riley babbled on, she saw Lucas walking towards his locker, to which Maya, also not known for her subtlety, interrupted Riley's babble by saying,

"Has Huckleberry made his move yet?" Taken aback, Riley stumbled upon her words. The pair had been known to talk about him in the past, but the subject had been completely avoided since New Year's.

"W-what do y-you mean, M-maya? There's uh nothing h-happening between us."

"Oh come on Riley! It's clear as anything you to love each other. Make a move already."

"But… what about you… You like him too. I could never do that to you."

"Pumpkin. I promise you I am so over Ranger Rick. I don't even know why I thought I liked him in the first place." ' _Ha, right, you keep telling yourself that,'_ Maya's mind retorted.

"You sure Peaches?"

"I'm sure Riles. Go get him!"

"I… I can't."

"Why the hell not Riley? You're all about feminism. Why should the guy always make the first move? Just stop this will they won't they bullcrap and just do it already."

"Ok. What do I say?"

"I don't know, start off simple," Maya said as she closed her locker and turned to face her angsty friend. "Ask him out for a milkshake or something."

"A milkshake. Ok. I can do that," Riley gleamed, her goofy smile returning to her face. She then turned, took a deep breath and confidently stroll to where Lucas and Zay were standing and talking about… who knows… probably baseball.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" _the perky brunette called out from behind Zay. Zay lets out a girlish squeal and jumps behind Lucas before realising it was just harmless Riley._

"Haha. I totally knew it was you. Just playin'," _Zay turns to Lucas and whispers_ _,_ "warn me next time man _,"_ _before returning to his original position._

"Sure Zay, sure." _Riley replies while laughing. "So anyways, I'm sure you're wondering why I came over here… although probably not cause ya know we are friends and all…"_ _'come on Riley. Just do it. Ask already!'_ _"I was wondering, Lucas, if maybe you wanted to go get milkshakes after school. Just me and you. I know we've tried this before but we were just kids then and I think we've both matured since then… Lucas_ _?_ Hey. Earth to Lucas. Topanga's? After school? You in?" _Riley asked sweetly._

"Oh uh yeah sounds great Riles." _Satisfied, Riley bounces away towards her awaiting friend._

 _"He said yes! We are going to Topanga's after school."_

 _"Really Riley? Topanga's? You couldn't pick anywhere other than your mothers bakery?" Maya laughed. "Nevertheless, I'm proud of you, pumpkin. My little girls growing up. I may just cry," Maya dramatically placed the back of her hand on her forehead. Riley giggled and replied, "Oh Maya, I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you. You know. For encouraging me to go for it. You sure you're over him? I could never hurt you like that."_

 _"Riles, I promise you, I am not interested in Ranger Rick. He makes you happy, and that my friend makes me happy. You two are perfect for each other," Maya says while maintaining her fake smile._

 _"You're the best!" Riley jumps and hugs Maya playfully as the warning bell rings. "Well I better get to gym. See you at lunch Peaches! If I survive the attack of the volleyballs that is."_

 _"See you then Riles," Maya laughs. As the brunette, and everyone else is out of sight, she drops her smile and takes a deep breath. '_ _You are happy for her. You know this is how this mess was meant to end and it's finally happened. Get over it,'_ _Maya thought as she made her way to her art classroom._ _'What a way to start a year. Everything's sorted. Who would have thought the mess would be so easily resolved, even if the ending hurts a little,'_ _she continued as she chose her spot in the class. Just as she had settled, just before the bell, another student rushes into the classroom. '_ _Of course it had to be Lucas.'_ _Looking around the room, Lucas spotted her familiar face and started towards the desk next to hers._ _"_ _Well this is just brilliant,' Maya whispered bitterly._


	3. Day One, Part Three

_**I'm going to try update every day, however, in the next two weeks I am going to start studying so it may not stay that way. Suggestions are very welcome to help improve the story**_

"Fancy seeing you here Shortstack."

"What do you mean? Art is my subject Friar. Wait a minute… Did you choose this class just to spend time with me?" Maya teased. _'Pull back. Too flirty Maya. Remember. Distance._ Lucas laughed seemingly nervous, "Maybe there just wasn't anything decent other than Art offered on this line."

"Oh of course. Why didn't you choose Gym? You know, where Riley is right now. Seems like more your scene."

"Maybe I don't want to be known just for athletics…"

"You have it in another period?" Maya asked knowingly.

"Well duh. I'm Ranger Rick. It's my natural talent. But I did want to broaden my horizons a little so I thought why not. At least I have a friend in this class," Maya felt her face sink a little at the word 'friend'. _'Get a grip woman. If you don't get a grip soon, this is going to kill you. You are HAPPY. Ranger Rick is Riley's. Riley is your best friend and he is hardly even your friend. Dude you've been sitting blank for a while now. Say something.'_ "So, you and Riley are going on a date after school."

"Apparently so. Wow word travels fast." Maya laughed in response and said, "Well duh. Who do you think encouraged her to ask you, Huckleberry. You're welcome." Lucas shifted in his chair uncomfortably, which Maya notices but chooses to ignore as she figured it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her. They sit in silence for a few minutes which in awkward time, felt like a lifetime. Lucas then surprised her by asking her, "How would you describe me?'

"W-what do you mean? What do I think of you?"

"Well that too, but if you were to describe me to someone who didn't know me, how would you describe me?"

"Um, a pretty chill guy who is very protective of his friends I guess. As for what _I_ think of you, you know you remind me of Judy the Sheep."

"You think I'm terrifying and dangerous." _'Yes. Or at least my feelings for you are. Shut up brain!'_

"Nope. I think of you as Mary's little lamb. A follower of those you admire. There's a reason you changed when you got her. You followed Riley around and picked up her attributes and made them part of your personality." Taken aback at what Maya just said, Lucas was left speechless. Just as Lucas was about to retort, the bell rang. Maya breathed a sigh of relief and borderline bolted out of the classroom, leaving Lucas and his thoughts behind. _"Ok Maya, you just need to sit through_ _that_ _3 times a week. Greattt,"_ she muttered under her breath.

Lucas was left completely bewildered, yet again, by what Maya Hart had just said to him. He slowly got up out of his seat and walked out of the Art classroom completely focussed on what she had said to him the past few days. _'Riley is great, and she has been a major part of my changing. I do love her just in a different way to how I love Maya. Then again, maybe different is good. Different is safe. Different won't hurt me. I guess, different is the way to go."_

 **After School**

Lucas was already leaning on Riley's locker by the time she got out of class. She smiled a sweet smile and blushed a little bit at the thought that this was the start of them being officially official by their own free choice this time. Not influenced by peer pressure, based off pure emotion, as far as she knew anyway. As she bounced towards her locker, or more the boy standing at her locker, she saw Lucas's smile broaden. _'wow he has a sweet smile.'_

"Princess Riley, may I escort thee to Topanga's for a delectable treat?" Lucas asked, bowing. Riley laughed and proceeded to curtsey in response, "I would be honoured kind sir." After Riley had finished at her locker, they walked side by side down the high school corridor talking and laughing, already doing significantly better than their first milkshake date. As they walk past Farkle and Zay, Lucas immediately knows what they're up to. They were placing bets on their relationship. Zay made eye contact with Lucas and Lucas harshly looks at him as if to say don't you dare which ceases the conversation. Satisfied, Lucas put his arm around Riley, which surprised both of them as this couldn't be any more different to the first time they tried this.

 **Zay and Farkle's conversation**

As Zay and Farkle walk out of their biology class together, there is only one topic on their mind, Rucaya. "So you really think Rucas is a phase? Why would you think that? They clearly like each other, you said so yourself."

"I do. Riley and Lucas may like each other but I don't know that it is the same kind of like. Riley clearly likes Lucas romantically, but lately I've been getting the vibe Lucas only likes Riley as a friend," Zay replies. Farkle notices the pair walking down the hallway.

"Well here they come, they seem pretty comfortable with each other. That's already an improvement from the last time they tried this."

"That's because Lucas's brain deep down knows he just chilling with a friend no matter what he is trying to tell himself. I'm telling you man, they won't last a month."

"Do you believe that so intently that you're willing to bet on it?"

"Bring it. $50 bucks says they don't last the month."

"Deal." At that point Zay saw Lucas's death stare and went silent until he was out of sight… and earshot.

"This will be the easiest $50 I will ever make," Zay said, rubbing his hands together, gloating. Farkle knows this side of Zay too well.

"New condition of the deal," Farkle declares, "No interfering allowed. If interfering happens, they pay the $50 regardless of the result."

"Aw man… fine. I believe they won't last a month, even without my meddling." With that, Zay confidently walks away.

 **The Date**

Riley and Lucas had just sat down in Topanga's. The walk her had been amazing to Riley. They were getting along so well, no signs of awkwardness, they were finally ready for this and Riley had never felt happier. They got their milkshakes, Riley's was thick enough to eat with a spoon of course, and continued their conversation. Riley was sitting cross legged facing her Prince, smiling in awe of him.

Lucas however noticed their conversation trend. He would talk about sport for a bit and then the conversation changed to Riley thinking back to when Farkle finally hit the ball in softball. Then Riley asked about his childhood and after telling her all about it she once again talked about her childhood with Maya and Farkle, smiling every time she said his name. Everything they talked about, she seemed to link back to Farkle. Lucas knew this should bother him, that he should feel jealous of his date being so focussed on another guy, but it didn't bother him at all. She liked Farkle, Lucas was aware, and he didn't mind at all. That's when he realised that to Riley, he was the safe option too, with Farkle dating Smackle and all. Even if she didn't realise it. They had both decided to settle for one another.

As the date came to an end, Lucas walked Riley home and kissed her goodbye on her cheek. He was blissfully aware of the exact situation as he walked home and figured they may as well give their relationship a shot. They were in the same boat. He would never be with Maya, and she would never be with Farkle. All in all, it was a pretty great date.


	4. One Week Later

_**So sorry Guys. I know I missed the last two days but will try make up for it with 2-3 chapters today**_

 **A week later**

Ok. Riley and Lucas were just getting borderline annoying at this point. All lovey dovey and baby talking to one another. At least Riley has finally got how to 'boop' down pat. They definitely weren't uncomfortable this time. Just, everyone around them was. When Zay got to school, he walked towards the history classroom and saw Lucas and Riley talking with absolutely no personal space between them and went to turn away until he noticed Maya standing behind them, banging her head lightly against the wall. Laughing to himself, he walked over to save her and pulled her away from them. "Thank God. They were driving me insane."

"I didn't notice by the way you were apparently trying to knock yourself out over there."

"Well can you blame me? Oh Lukey, you're my hero. You're so amazing and strong and sweet," Maya mocked her best friend.

"Is someone jealous?" Zay teased.

"What?! No definitely not. The thought of it revolts me."

"Mhmm. Sure. How long have they been like that now?"

"A week. Hopefully it's just their honeymoon period and will stop. Now would be preferable."

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Farkle asked as he joined the two friends.

"That," Maya replied as she turned Farkle to face the loved up couple.

"Really? They're still at it? Well hey, it's a good sign for them, isn't it Zay? They're going strong," Farkle commented, subtly hinting at the running bet between them. In response Zay death stared Farkle. "Yeah. Real promising," Zay murmured. Maya stood their confused as to what was going on, but just before she could ask, the bell rang, to which Farkle insisted they go inside, never one to be late to class. Somehow Riley and Lucas beat them in and Lucas had occupied Maya's seat. A little hurt at her best friend, and at Lucas, for shoving her aside and ignoring her, she rolled her eyes and plopped herself in Lucas's old seat. She turned to look at Farkle who was staring at the back of Riley's head, with a sullen look on his face, borderline heartbroken. Maya had figured it was just because he was feeling the same as her, unimportant and replaceable.

Mr Matthews walked in, noticed the change in seats, looked kind of disappointed in the direction of Riley and apologetically at Maya, to which Maya shrugged. "Ok. The school has an exciting new field trip for Freshmen. It's happening in two weeks. Ladies and gentleman, we are going skiing!" Cory declared enthusiastically. The class erupted with chatter and excitement. Cory hushed them. You get to choose who you share your room with, same sex only, however, your groups will be chosen by me. Here are the permission slips, pass them around. Riley turns to Maya and asks sweetly, "roomies?" to which Maya replies with a harsh, "Yeah. Sure." Riley turned to the front confused and then looked to Lucas, who was looking down at his desk with his face over ridden with guilt. Seeing this face, Riley reached out her hand to his in an effort to comfort him.

The bell rang and all the students began filing out of class, still talking excitedly about the impending field trip. Riley stopped Maya to ask what was wrong, to which Maya just replied, "Nothing Riles. Just having a bad day. Lucas is waiting for you." With that Maya walked away leaving Riley even more confused. Lucas walked over to check on Riley to see if everything was ok, to which Riley just replied, "I don't know."


	5. The seams are fraying

**That Night**

Riley sat expectantly at the bay window for her best friend to come through. It was tradition. She'd been sitting for hours and there was still no sight of Maya. _'I hope she's ok,'_ Riley thought to herself as the clock ticked to 10 o'clock. There was no point in waiting anymore. Maya knew Riley wouldn't stay up past 10. With that knowledge, Riley tucked herself into bed, and with a sigh, tried to get to sleep.

 **The next morning**

The next morning was a struggle for Riley to get up. She'd been worrying about Maya and couldn't sleep as a result. Maya didn't show up at her house that morning either. Maybe she still did like Lucas and has started to resent Riley for dating him. She needed to talk to Maya. Once Riley got to school, she said her usual hello to Lucas, a long hug followed by a kiss on the cheek, and then explained she would be back after talking with Maya, to which Lucas was surprisingly understanding. Once Riley had found Maya, she meant business. "Maya, you have to talk to me. What's going on? Do you still like Lucas?"

"What? Riley no. That's not it at all."

"The what is it? I need my best friend Maya."

"Yeah, well, it hasn't felt like it lately," Maya murmured.

"Maya. What do you mean by that?"

"You have been so focussed on Lucas this past week that you have hardly said two words to me, or any of us for that matter. It feels like you don't need any of us but Lucas. The two of you have shut all of us out. And it only took you a week to notice," Maya said sharply.

"Wow. I'm so sorry Maya. I didn't even realise tha…"  
"How could you possibly notice. You've got your 'Lukey'. You know what, just forget it. I'll talk to you later. I have to get to art early," Maya harshly declared, leaving Riley behind yet again.

Lucas walked over to Riley immediately after watching everything unfold. Riley turned to him and asked, "Please try to talk to her in art? She listens to you."

"I will definitely try Riles. It'll be ok," Lucas said pulling her into a hug. "Good luck in gym," He said pulling away, already starting towards art. Riley may be his girlfriend but Maya will always be important to him. He was aware he and Riley had been forcing their affection, it wasn't coming naturally, he just hated that in the process he had probably made Maya go from a friend, to someone who resents him.

 **In Art**

"Hey there Shortstack," Lucas said chipperly as he sat next to her.

"What do you want," Maya responded coldly. _'Ouch,'_ Lucas thought.

"Look, this isn't Riley's fault. It's mine. I should've realised it was hurting you."

"Wait what? That makes no sense Lucas. Riley is my best friend. She's the one that typically notices when I'm not myself. How the hell would you have noticed? You're just Lucas. A person I tolerate and who tolerates me." ' _wow. Double ouch.'_

"Maya. I do care about you. To me, you're one of my best friends and an important part of my life." Maya scoffs in response. "Look, I don't care if you hate me, just don't blame Riley. She is still your best friend. Please. For Riley," Lucas looked at her with a mixture of puppy eyes and hope. Maya hated it when he did that. She couldn't say no to that look.

"Fineee. But only for Riley. You I'm still going to make pay."

"I'm ok with that. As long as you and Riley are happy and best friends again, I can live with that." Maya gave him a half smile before turning back to her artwork. She just wished someone would be as passionate for her as Lucas is about Riley.

 **Meanwhile in gym**

"Hey Farkle. I'm really sorry. Maya told me that I've been excluding you guys and please no that was never my intention"

"Riley I understand. Don't worry. Smackle and I were the same in the beginning of our relationship. You're completely forgiven."

"Thanlk you Farkle. How are you and Smackle?"

"Um. Not great actually. We uh kind of broke up."

"Wait what?! What happened?"

"We were just too similar. There was no excitement. We just grew apart."  
"When did this happen Farkle?"

Three weeks and two days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"With the whole Rucaya mess, it didn't seem important and when that was all sorted out you were so loved up I didn't want to ruin your mood."

"Oh Farkle. I'm so sorry," Riley said reaching for his hand to comfort him, which surprised both of them. They quickly pulled their hands away and continued talking awkwardly. Farkle definitely felt the spark, he just wondered if Riley had.


	6. BREAKING AT THE SEAMS

_**Hey Guys. Sorry it's been so long. I'm having pretty bad writers block as evidenced by the content of this chapter. Next chapter will probably be the lead up to the Ski Lodge chapter. Sorry again.**_

 **After Gym/Art**

Farkle was acting different, not overly different, but just different enough for an overly observant Zay to notice. He was still being his overly friendly self, but there was just a hint of nervousness while he was talking to Riley now. That's the only change; his behaviour towards Riley. Interesting.

On the bright side, Maya and Riley seem to be on the mend. Zay can only wonder what Lucas could have possibly said to Maya to get it that way. After all, Lucas is Maya's moral compass, she listens to him, always. But the thing that was fascinating Zay the most was how quickly Riley and Lucas prioritised and just who their priorities were. Riley will always put Maya first, but in this situation, Farkle was a very close second. As for Lucas, his priority was Maya.

' _Hang on. No one prioritised Zay? That's cold,'_ Zay thought to himself, chuckling yet not surprised in the slightest. He could see the seams fraying and knew it would take a mere tug to make everything unravel. It pained him that his deal with Farkle prohibits him from interfering. Although, if Farkle was now also involved in the mess, maybe he wouldn't object to a little meddling if it benefitted him. Gahh. This mess was going to turn their brains to mush.

 **After School**

Things were going back to normal, well at least closer to what they were before, which in most people's minds would suggest the mess was being sorted. Not for Zay though. For Zay it meant that there was a storm coming. Riley and Lucas are officially official, but even now in this group setting, they seem to be trying really hard to be a lovey couple. They're struggling, starting to tear. That's if they started whole to begin with. One thing Zay is sure about is that from the beginning, Lucas's heart wasn't fully in it. His heart belonged to Maya.

As the five of them exited their high school towards Topanga's, he noticed the first crack in the group as a whole. Maya was withdrawn from it. Walking a step behind, sullen faced, there purely by request from Lucas. Riley was getting friendly with Farkle, and Farkle was walking with his arms tightly crossed, clearly uncomfortable and Lucas seemed to be in a different world entirely, a focussed look on his face. The group was well and truly breaking at the seams.


	7. Ski Groups

_**Hey guys. Yesss I know it's been a while but I just started uni so been focussing a fair bit on that. Still in a bit of a block but here you go.**_

 **Day before school trip**

"Ok. Today you guys find out your trip groups. You cannot change groups, you cannot abandon your group once we arrive and hit the slopes. Ultimately, if you don't like the people in your group, suck it up. I have tried to keep everyone with at least one of their friends from your friend groups and you will be placed in groups of four," Mr Matthews announced to the class. "Oh but there is one group of three as Brenda can't make it."

The second Mr Matthews posted the group list, everyone but Maya pounced out of their seats in excitement and anticipation. Riley of course was the first to get to it. "Farkle! We are in a group with Yogi and Sarah! Aww no Maya," Riley declared looking at Maya with a disappointed look. _Thank God_ Maya thought to herself. She loved Riley, but she still needed a break to recoup her thoughts and feelings. Lucas sat back down after reading the list with a somewhat panicked expression. Maya didn't understand why until Zay turned to the two of them and stated excitedly, "Looks like the three of us are in a group." Zay was ecstatic because it meant that Maya and Lucas would be forced to spend time together and Riley and Lucas would not be able to. Just as well because there's only a 6 days left in this bet.

Maya on the other hand was not nearly as excited. She was slightly panicked and extremely pissed at Mr Matthews. He's an observer, he knows exactly what's going on… He's planning something.

"Ok. That should be it for now. Meet at the buses at 8 am tomorrow to load the buses and you will be sitting in your groups. Including during meals. You can leave once the bell rings."

Mr Matthews was fully aware Maya was death staring her for the last 5 minutes of class. His intensions were pure; to get the group back together and back to the way it was. He was innocent in the whole thing really. After 5 minutes of constantly feeling watched, the bell finally rang and everyone filed out of their class, heading to their next.


	8. Here We Go

_**Walk of shame time guys haha… yes I know it's been three months since the last update and I am truly so, so sorry. Initially it was because I was dealing with an emotional thing where I couldn't think and then BAM hello assignments. But I'm back and determined to produce a decent story for you guys. Onto the Ski Trip.**_

 _ **The morning of departure**_

Maya slept awfully that night. For starters she hadn't packed a single thing so she was frantically up packing until about 1 in the morning, probably forgetting something… or multiple things. Once she was able to go to bed, she was fretting about the events of the impending week. Grouped with Zay and Lucas, bunked with Riley. This was either going to be the most awkward and painful week for Maya or one with great memories and a release from her confusion and feelings. She was secretly hoping being grouped with Lucas might make her realise that she didn't actually like him like that. After all, time makes the heart grow wiser.

As she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom, she was creating the next week in her head. Trying to predict events, what people will do, what they'll say. For what was supposed to be an exciting and as Mr Matthews called it, 'a life-changing trip', Maya felt terrified and dreaded what was to come.

 _ **At the Matthews residence**_

Riley was bouncing off the walls in excitement. She also had not had much sleep that night but somehow she was still so energetic and alert. Must be the adrenaline. She got to share a room with her best girl friend and was in a group with her best guy friend, Farkle. She was a little disappointed in not being able to spend much time with Lucas, but wasn't too bummed, which surprised her as they are dating and all. She was sure that feeling would change throughout the week when she would start missing spending time with him. Classic Riley, thinking nothing over something, something that should scream to her maybe things weren't quite right between herself and Lucas.

Riley watching the clock like a hawk. Her and Maya had planned to meet at hers at 7am. For Riley it was to hype Maya up because knowing her, she'll be playing it cool. For Maya it was to set cabin ground rules.

At 7:05 Maya slid through the window as she always does to Riley sitting on her bed with her arms crossed.

"You're late," Riley stated, trying to hide her smile to seem tough and intimidating.

"By 5 minutes Riles. Besides I stopped to get these," Maya pulled out two charm bracelets with purple cats on them. "You got us friendship rings so I wanted to step up a little. I haven't been the best friend since Rucas happened so this is my way of apologising and saying no matter what, you will always be my best friend".

"Nawww Peaches! You didn't have to do this," the attempted scowl completely wiped off Riley's face, replaced with potentially the biggest smile Maya has ever seen Riley smile. "But they are perfect and so adorable. You're the best Maya."

So far so good Maya thought to herself. Riley and Maya were starting to get back to their old selves. A promising start to an incredibly unstable week.

"Ok. Ground rules."

"Really Maya?"

"Really. No boys,"

"Oh ok Dad," Riley said sarcastically to Maya.

"I'm serious Riles. I don't want to walk in on you and Huckleberry doing anything. Secondly, if you try to wake me up before absolutely necessary, I will kill you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then deal," Riley jumped off the bed grabbing Maya's wrist, pulling her off the bay window seat. Maya was then dragged into the kitchen where they began eating breakfast with the rest of her family as Riley continued to chatter excitedly about the trip.

 _ **At the bus**_

Riley and Maya had gotten there early, they figured it would be easiest to go in with Mr Matthews that way they wouldn't have to take their luggage on the subway with them. Of course to Riley it made it all the more exciting as they were one step closer to getting there.

As more students started getting there, Riley was pretty hard to miss, shivering with anticipation, pretty much bursting with excitement. Farkle found them pretty quickly. Riley jumped up at the sight of him and gave him a big hug. Maya looked at him once she stopped and said,

"Yeah no don't expect one from me."

"I never do," he replied. Maya smiled a smug smile which was quickly wiped off her face as Lucas and Zay approached them. Riley gave Lucas a hug, noticeably shorter than the one she had shared with Farkle, and said,

"Sucks that we won't be able to spend much time together this week."

"Yeah. But we'll dedicate some time together," Lucas tried to reassure. After that there was an uncomfortable lull in conversation.

"OK. Time to get on the buses guys. You'll be boarded in your groups and expected to sit with them," Mr Matthews declared.

"That's just great," Maya murmured as Mr Matthews began assigning groups to their buses.


	9. And So It Begins

**_Yes yes I know. It's been ages and ski lodge has already aired. HOWEVER! I will still continue this story as though it hasn't just to keep the Lucaya dream alive. And yes, this is set in winter. Also, being Aussie, it felt real weird to write candy instead of lollies._**

 ** _On the Buses_**

 _Lucas, Maya and Zay_

Of course Riley and Maya weren't put on the same bus. That would make life far too easy. Instead she ended up sandwiched between Ranger Rick and the King of Flannel. They would not shut up about being able to go snowboarding or the epic snowball war they were planning against the other groups. It was enough for Maya to want to pound her head repeatedly into the seat in front of her in hopes it would make her unconscious until arrival.

Instead she pretended to be asleep. Despite still being able to hear all the blabbering, at least this way her input would not be expected. Typically Maya would be ecstatic at the thought of a snowball war, but because of who was planning it, she knew it would be a real Huckleberry plan.

Before she knew it, she had actually fallen asleep.

 _Riley and Farkle_

Riley being Riley had snuck some, no, not some, mounds upon mounds of candy, which she tucked right into the moment she hopped on the bus and was most definitely exhibiting the effects.

Farkle, who was of course sitting next to her, found conversation real easy as she just kept talking and talking. Eventually Farkle found it difficult and pointless to catch up. She was bouncing around different topics every three seconds. Just as he was starting to fully tune out, one topic she brought up definitely sparked his interest.

He listened intently as Riley blabbered,

"I think this trip will be good for Lucas and I. Not because the not seeing each other thing will make us realise how much we need each other though. I don't quite know why. I think it's because I really miss my independence or that he really misses Maya or even that we don't quite have that romantic spark yet though I'm sure that will come soon," Riley stopped to yawn. _Here comes the crash,_ Farkle thought to himself begrudgingly. He just wanted to know how Riley truly felt about Lucas!

"Maybe this trip will unveil so many unexpected things within our minds," Riley murmured, already slipping into a sugar induced coma.

 _Great,_ Farkle thought, _now what am I going to do for the next four hours…_

 ** _Arriving at the Lodge_**

 _Lucas, Maya and Zay_

The bus had pulled into the infamous Mount Sun Lodge after a gruelling six hour bus ride. The kids surrounding them were chattering excitedly, Maya had fallen asleep on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas had fallen asleep also – his head resting on top of hers. Zay of course could not miss the opportunity and took a quick photo of the pair. He then woke Maya up first, knowing she would in turn wake up Lucas and put on a show doing it.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty. Rise and shine," Zay sang as he gently nudged Maya awake.

After a few moments of her waking up from her groggy state, Lucas's head was forced off hers and his body pushed away. Startled, he looked around to try and determined what happened. After looking around, noting the bus had not crashed, and then looking at a very pissed off Maya, he turned to her and half yelled, "What could I have possibly done wrong! I was asleep!"

Maya just rolled her eyes in response and said, "Oh, you know," before standing up and departing the bus, leaving Lucas confused. This was going to be a long week.

 _Riley and Farkle_

Riley had woken from her crash a while ago to find Farkle completely crashed out with his mouth hanging wide open. She resisted the urge to stuff marshmallows in his mouth as she didn't want to choke him. Instead she made a game in her head that she became easily distracted from as she appreciated how cute Farkle was when he slept, even with his mouth drying out.

 _What am I doing,_ she thought to herself, _I'm with Lucas._ She proceeded to stare out the window for the remainder of the trip.

Upon arrival her squeal of excitement woke Farkle up. He didn't let on that she startled him. Instead he laughed and got excited also. They pretty much bounced off the bus when they got the chance.

 ** _In the Ski Lodge_**

Cory had called a mandatory safety and rule setting meeting in the middle of the Lodge. The group found each other and sat together, Maya sitting as far away from Lucas as possible. This was going to be a really painful week for her as she watched Riley and Lucas hold hands.

Zay sat next to her and noticed where she was staring. He bent over and whispered into her ear, "Looks like somebody's caught the jealous bug."

Maya looked at him with complete and utter anger and retorted, "More like the disgusted bug."

Zay put his hands up in surrender but her face told the truth. She knew it. It was a face of longing and jealousy and she knew Zay could see it.

 _This week is going to be just peachy,_ she thought to herself as the realisation of her being stuck with the boy of her dreams and the boy who knows dawned on her. Zay was going to make it a living hell.

Zay on the other hand was pouting up an internal storm as he realised he had the perfect opportunity to get his OTP together, but because of his stupid bet with Farkle, he couldn't do a thing.

 ** _Yes, I know, definitely not my best chapter. But it is setting everything up so that's something to look forward to… right?_**


	10. Inner Turmoil

_**Hey Guys. This chapter is long overdue… In two minds about trying to continue this story so let me know what you guys want me to do. Thanks xx**_

 _ **Inner Turmoil**_

After Matthew's safety briefing, he delved right into the activities that were planned for the week. In the distance, Riley could hear her father saying something about skiing, tobogganing and yadayada but she couldn't concentrate fully on his words; not when Farkle was sitting squished up next to her. Able to feel his leg pressed against hers and inhale his intoxicating smell.

 _RILEY! What are you thinking?! Your BOYFRIEND who you care deeply for is sitting next to you, lightly and sweetly caressing your hand. Stop thinking about Farkle in that way and focus on Lucas._

Try as she might to concentrate her affection towards Lucas, she couldn't help but occasionally compare the two most important guys in her life. She was just hoping that by the end of this ski trip, that she would have shaken these thoughts of Farkle. After all, she was happy with Lucas, wasn't she?

Little did she know; a similar battle was being fought in Lucas's mind. He, however, was fully aware that his feelings for Riley were no longer in a romantic setting, if they ever were. But, he makes Riley happy and by default that makes Maya happy. _As long as Maya's happy,_ Lucas thought to himself. He knew that it was cruel to keep stringing Riley along, but if he couldn't have the girl of his dreams, someone else may as well have the man of hers, right?

It was killing Farkle to be sitting there, watching Lucas's thumb gently glide over the soft skin of Riley's hand. He wished that it could be him performing the intimate movement. He knew he would never get to. Prying his eyes away from the sight that made him feel completely inadequate, he couldn't help thinking how he wish he hadn't implemented the rule of the bet which stated Zay could not interfere in any way to split the couple up. Farkle could see that Lucas wasn't fully committed to Riley, and that absolutely crushed his heart. She deserves better. _She deserves to be truly loved._

Maya on the other hand was trying to think of ways to get out of this week. Maybe feigning an illness or an injury, resulting in her having to spend the rest of the trip on bed rest. As she thought more and more about how she would implement her plan, she realised that sir Huckleberry the great wouldn't allow her to be left alone for the rest of the trip and would insist on skipping the activities to look after her. _What a fucking charmer, always trying to save the damsel in distress._ It was at this point she conceded to just accepting that she would have to spend the next week in a group with him. At least Zay would be there too though, right?

As Mr Matthew's finished… whatever it was he was talking about, the groups were forced to split from the others, to begin the day's activities.

 _ **Ok… I'm super sorry this is really short and really shit, but truthfully I don't fully know what they're first activity is going to be, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know.**_


End file.
